Bad Dreams
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: When Mr. Smee has a terrible nightmare, Hook comforts him and helps him get his mind off his troubles. Just a little idea that has been floating around in my head for months.
" _Please don't hurt me!" Smee begged._

 _Rumpelstiltskin was coming towards him, grinning like the evil crocodile that he was. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Smee was trapped and scared, having been running through the woods for hours; Rumpelstiltskin hot on his tracks. Now the chubby sailor found himself backed into corner with nowhere else to go._

 _Rumpelstiltskin giggled his stupid little giggle. He found Smee's panic to be very amusing. He stretched out his clawed fingers and went for the frightened man's throat._

" _No! Please!" Smee covered his throat defensively and sank down to the ground, waiting for the inevitable attack. "Rumpelstiltskin, stop this! Stay away!"_

 _Rumpelstiltskin ingored his protests and came at him like a feral creature. He pounced and dug his claws into Smee's face, causing him to cry out in pain. Then Rumpelstiltskin pinned him to ground and proceeded to bite off pieces of his face._

 _Smee screamed in pain and fear as blood dripped from his lacerations. He pleaded for it to stop but it didn't._

 _Rumpelstiltskin continued his bloody assault – slapping Smee across the face when he tried to protect the areas with his hands. But Smee was unable to keep his hands away, so Rumpelstiltskin solved that problem by grabbing Smee's arms and breaking them at the elbow._

 _Nothing could have prepared Smee for that torture. His head flew back and he screamed in true agony as the crack of his breaking bones echoed through the forest._

 _Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward and stared into the face of his victim. Smee's eyes were wide and glassy with tears. He was hyperventilating, paralyzed with terror and the shock of his broken arms._

" _Prepare to die, you filthy sewer rat," hissed Rumpelstiltskin, taking a hold of Smee's throat and starting to strangle him._

Smee woke up with a jolt and found himself back on the _Jolly Roger_. He was sitting in his own bunk, covered with sweat and breathing heavily. The whole thing had been just a nightmare.

"Have a bad dream, mate?" Hook asked, casually.

Smee looked at him and nodded, still trembling and hyperventilating. "H-How did you know?" he asked, humbly.

Hook strolled over to him, smirking as he ruffled Smee's damp hair. "You're sweating like a pig, you are. Care to tell your captain what the trouble is in dreamland?"

"My dream was about Rumpelstiltskin," Smee said with sigh.

Hook frowned darkly at the mention of that person's name.

"I dreamt he was trying to kill me," Smee explained, briefly wiping his nose on his sleeve. "He tore open my face…and broke my arms. I know it was only a dream but…Oh God, it hurt more than anything I've ever experienced in my life. And then, he tried to strangle me."

Hook chewed his lip, listening closely to every word. He put a comforting hand on Smee's shoulder. "Completely typical of a crocodile like bastard has been taunting me in my own nightmares as well."

"Really? I thought…well, I kinda thought I was only one aboard this ship who had nightmares," admitted Smee.

Hook smiled devilishly. "Funny you should think that. We all have a crocodile of some sort in our lives. Somebody or something that exists merely to torment our troubled spirits. Aye, we all have nightmares."

Smee was silent for a moment. He looked down at his hands, then back at Captain Hook. He smiled slightly.

"So how do we feel now? A bit better?" Hook asked, playfully.

Smee lowered his head and smiled timidly. He really was feeling better now, knowing that the horrible situation was only a nightmare. That major relief and the fact that Hook seemed to be so concerned about him.

Suddenly, Hook reached out and yanked Smee off the bed. Then he pulled him firmly aside and began poking his ribs.

Smee yelped and tried to get away, but Hook grinned evilly and held him tight.

"No! Captain, don't tickle me!" Smee squealed as Hook began digging into his ribs and sides. Soon his giggles began all out laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha! Captain, stop that! Hahahahaha! You're tickling me! C-Cut it out!"

"Ticklish, Mr. Smee?" Hook said, smiling.

And with that, he began to squeeze and tickle Smee's stomach.

"NO! NOT THERE!" Smee pleaded as he burst into hysterical laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Hook chuckled to himself as he continued to tickle Smee mercilessly. He used his hooked arm to hold Smee in place and used his good hand to scribble all over his belly.

Smee went nuts. He doubled over and tried to block Hook's playful fingers, laughing so hard that his face turned bright pink.

After awhile, Hook let up and gave Smee a chance to catch his breath.

"Please, Captain…don't ever…do that again," Smee said, breathlessly.

"You'd looked like you were really enjoying it, mate," Hook replied with a smirk.

Smee walked back to his bunk and sat down to rest. Hook noticed that his feet were bare.

"Tell me something, Mr. Smee…How do you feel about being tickled on your feet?"

Smee's eyes widened. He knew exactly what his captain was getting at. He immediately became very defensive. "No, Captain! You can't do that! I can't stand to be tickled on my feet!"

Hook strolled over to the panicking man, grabbed his ankles and began tickling his bare feet.

"NONONONO! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOO PLEEEEASE!" Smee shrieked as he thrashed and writhed. Tears fell from his eyes. His most ticklish spot was being exploited by own captain.

"Hehe, what kind of sailor are you if you can't take a little friendly tickling?" Hook teased as he scratched Smee's soles.

The feet tickles went on for about a minute so. Then Hook released his ankles despite not really wanting to.

"You're bloody hilarious," Hook chuckled as he ginned Smee a headlock and gave him a noogie.

Smee said nothing but continued to regain his composure. He was exhausted now but at least he wasn't thinking about his nightmare anymore.

"We'll have a few beers tonight, what do you say?" Hook said.

Smee nodded. "Sure, Captain. And thanks."

Hook stared at him and raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'for what?'

"For a while there I wasn't worrying about my bad dream," Smee explained with a half smile. "I appreciate it."

The End


End file.
